


Best spot on the Island

by Jessymessy101



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Supportive Danny "Danno" Williams, Thanksgiving, aunt deb knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessymessy101/pseuds/Jessymessy101
Summary: Steve enlists Danny's help to go pick up his aunty from the police station, (it's a long story). What he didnt expect was for his boyfriend and his aunt to get on so well.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

Deb exited the police station and into the Hawaiian sun. Steve said he’d be sending someone to pick her up but she didn’t see anyone as she scanned her surroundings.

“Deb McGarrett?” The New Jersey accent pulled her attention down the short stairway. She spotted the man who matched the voice. He wasn’t as tall as Steve but he was broad shouldered with slicked back blonde hair and his eyes were so blue they almost matched the colour of the ocean.

“That’s me, I asked Steve to send me someone good looking.” Deb looking Danny up and down, “He didn’t disappoint.” She descended the stairs until she was stood in front of the man who was now blushing bright red.

“Detective Danny Williams, I’m Steve’s partner.” Danny stuck his hand out for Deb to shake.

“Partner huh?” She smirked at the man who only blushed brighter. “He told you didn’t he?” She asked after a pause, it wasn’t really a question and she knew Steve wouldn’t have been able to keep her illness to himself for long. She wouldn’t want him to either.

“Yeah, I’m so sorry.” Danny added with sincerity.

“Don’t be, I’m happy to live out the rest of my days doing things I’ve always wanted to do.”

“And what might those be?” Danny asked with a warm smile.

“I want to see the most beautiful spot on the island.” She added smiling back at Danny who had a spark in his blue eyes.

“I know a place, come one.” He held out his hand to help her down the last few steps and lead her to the car.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Danny helped Deb climb over the wall so her feet were dangling over the edge.

“Now this is beautiful” She sighed breathing in the fresh air that had a hint of salt from the ocean bellow them.

“Told you,” Danny joined her on the wall and took in the scenery. He loved this spot, it was his special place ever since he first set food on this island this was where he liked to come when things got tough.

“Why did you choose this place? Must mean something to you?” She asked casually, continuing to look out at the horizon.

“I got lost, first day on the island, my car broke down right here and ever since it’s become the one place on this rock that helps me make sense of everything…it helped me come to terms with moving here, helped me cope with my brother going on the run…” He paused and looked at Deb who had a wide-eyed look with a grin on her face. “Long story.” He added. “It’s also the place I ran to the day I met Steve.” He paused now waiting for Deb to get the hint behind it.

“You were scared.” She whispered.

“I was scared…I’d been through a divorce, my ex-wife had moved five thousand miles away with my only daughter and this whirlwind came charging into my life knocking everything sideways…the truth?” He looked over at Deb again.

“There’s something more between you two?” she answered for him.

“You could say that, you know you make a great detective.” Danny looked back out at the ocean and his heart tightened in his chest.

“You know, for a long time all Steve had was his sister, their bond is so strong whether they know it or not.” She moved closer to Danny. “Steve would never admit it but he’s been on his own a long time, but I can see a change in him…he’s happy.” She placed a hand over Danny’s that was resting on the wall.

“Me too.” Danny turned his hand over and squeezed hers.

“Mary is going to be devastated when she finds out about my illness, luckily she has her big brother to help her through it…and he has you” She leant her head on Danny’s shoulder. They sat there in the sunshine together.

They had been sat there a while before they heard a car pull up behind them and a door open and close.

“I thought I’d find you here.” Steve approached with a smile on his face. He stood behind them putting his hands over Danny’s shoulders leaning down and planting a kiss to the top of his head.

“Your aunt Deb here asked to see the most beautiful spot on the island, so here we are.” Danny presented with his hands at the horizon.

“Hmm its nice Danno, but its not the best spot on the island” Steve argued.

“Not the best spot, what is it with this guy, it might not be your best spot but its definitely mind” Danny fought back.

“I’m inclinded to agree with Daniel on this one stevie, this spot is very nice.” Deb cut in.

“You too! I knew I should have sent Chin to get you instead,” Steve huffed squeezing Danny’s shoulders again.

“You’re just upset because someone agrees with me instead of you and that, you know, I’m right, as per usual.”

“You are not always right” Steve protested.

“Alright you two, honestly how did this even happen between you guys?” Deb asked sceptical that these two guys shared any love for each other based on this performance.

“He couldn’t resist my charm.” Steve smirked down at Danny.

“Charm? What charm? You have about as much charm as a cactus!” Danny replied leaning around to look up at Steve.

“You love me really”

“Against my better judgement” Danny muttered under his breath but the McGarrett’s just sniggered in response.

“Come on gorgeous, we’ve got a thanksgiving dinner to get to!” Steve tapped his hand over Danny’s shoulder and held out his hands to help Danny and Deb up from the wall.

Deb wandered off towards Steve’s truck leaving the two boys alone for a moment. Before Steve could follow Danny grabbed his arm pulling him back around.

“Hey hold on, I just want to say I’m sorry about Deb, she seems like a great woman…You spoken to Mary yet?” Danny asked.

“No I was going to let Deb do that, she’s going to be heartbroken”

“Yeah well, it’s a good job she has you for a big brother, you’ll help her through this…and I’ll be here for you whenever you’re ready to talk about it, alright.” Danny took Steve’s hand. He knew Steve wasn’t one to talk about how he was feeling but he knew that if he left the option open for him he’d come to him eventually. It worked well for their relationship.

“Thanks Danno, you know I love you.” He wasn’t asked.

“Of course babe, I love you too” Danny leant up briefly brushing a kiss to his lips just for a moment. He pulled away glancing over Steve’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked with a slight smirk.

“Your aunt is watching us” He cleared his throat awkwardly and ducked his head into Steve’s chest so he was out of Deb’s gaze. Steve looked over his shoulder and Deb gave him a cheery wave from the passenger seat of his truck. He waved back before curling his fingers into Danny’s hair.

“Let’s go home.” Steve whispered into Danny’s ear.

“Yeah home sounds good” Danny kissed him one more time for good measure.


	2. Take a chance

Steve had been there to pick her up from her cruise. He couldn’t wait to see her. Since the last time his aunt had visited, when he learnt of her illness, she had accepted the treatment. He couldn’t believe how well she was looking and by the sounds of things she was getting better.

He was a little startled to find out that the guy she’d been dating only a few months that she’d met during her treatment was the same guy who had put the giant diamond ring on her finger.

“We haven’t got much time left in our lives Steve and we want to live out those days together…happy” She’d explained to her nephew gently taking his hand in hers, the emphasis on the word happy seemed to strike Steve right in the chest.

He had always felt bad for his aunt. She had given up so much and all of it for family. She gave up her one shot at being a professional singer for Mary, because she needed her and being a full time mother figure to her niece and nephew meant she had little time for herself or for romance.

It hadn’t been long before he’d put Jerry to the task of finding out as much as he could about his aunt’s new fiancé. He was a cop after all.

Something wasn’t right about the guy and he had been right, despite Danny’s attempts to ease his mind. Danny was just trying to help and he loved him for it but he knew his own gut and his gut was telling him that this guy wasn’t a retired teacher.

Steve spotted his aunt Deb on one of the benches by Kamekona’s and he couldn’t help the unease that settled in his gut. He was about to shatter her dreams of being happy and a part of him really didn’t want to do this, he could just let her marry the guy and be happy for the rest of her life. But he couldn’t keep quiet, she had the right to know who she was marrying.

“I did some digging, he’s not who he says he is and Deb I’m worried for you” Steve had begun, she had a strange look on her face one that Steve couldn’t quite place but it wasn’t what he had been expecting. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked suddenly.

“I know who he is, he told me about his life in New York and he told me about the rumours regarding the evidence tampering.” She explained.

Deb’s fiancé had been a defence lawyer for one of the biggest crime families in New York and had even been suspected of tampering with evidence and by tampering he meant destroying evidence.

“You knew? Then why?” Steve asked.

“Because I love him, you of all people should understand that.” She added tapping his interlocked hands that were resting on the table. “I get to experience one of the most profound and life altering thing a person can, I just hope that some day you get to experience how wonderful that feels.” She smiles warmly at him with a knowing behind her eyes. “You are so willing to risk your life, when are you going to risk your heart?” She asked him her hands gripping his tightly.

“I did” Steve smiles ducking his head to hide the blush.

“Danny?” She asked, she had found out about the two of them during her last visit to the island and she could see how happy they were. She had so many hopes for her nephew’s life and she was secretly hoping Danny would be one of those.

“Danno.” Steve confirmed with the familiar nickname.

“When are you going to make it official, make an honest man of Danny?” She asked with a teasing tone.

“Ah, aunt Deb, I don’t know…I love Danny I mean I’ve never felt like this about anyone…he means the world to me, I just…” Steve didn’t know how to finish that thought.

  
“You’re scared.” She added for him. She’d had a similar conversation with Danny last time she was here and she could see just how much Danny loved her nephew and she just wanted them to be happy.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Steve asked with a small voice.

“You’ll never know unless you try” She squeezed his hands again. “Take a chance on him, you may surprise yourself.” They sat in comfortable silence for a while just holding each other’s hands and savouring the time they had together.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The wedding was simple. Outside a hotel just next to the beach and Steve had promised his aunt he would give her away. So here they were ready to walk down the aisle.

“You sure you want to do this, there is still time to make a run for it” Steve teased.

“Absolutely!” She said back to him.

“Really, cause I can have Danno bring the car round” He teased.

“Will you stop it” She smacked his arm playfully with a laugh.

The music began and they walked slowly down the aisle. Aunt Deb kept her eyes on Leonard as she walked towards him, Steve let his eyes wander over the guests and finally they settled on Danny standing at the front. His heart did a little jump at the sight of Danny in a suit at the end of an aisle. However, for the first time since his aunt Deb had even brought up the idea of him and Danny getting married, he didn’t feel scared.

Steve handed Deb off to Leonard and took a seat next to Danny, casually taking his hand in his and resting them both on his knee.

They watched in silence as they exchanged their vows. Steve may have squeezed Danny’s hand a little tighter when his aunt started to sing. He’d heard her sing around the house all the time as a kid but this song in particular was a favourite of theirs and his eyes drifted over to Danny who was watching with such a warm look on his face and Steve knew.

“Hey Danno?” He whispered leaning in close almost so his lips were brushing against his ear.

“Yeah” Danny causally replied not taking his eyes off the wedding ceremony.

“Will you marry me?” He asked casually and he couldn’t help the grin that appeared at the saucer eyes Danny snapped in his direction. “What’s with the eyes?” He sniggered keeping his voice quiet so they didn’t interrupt the wedding.

“I’m just a bit startled, my boyfriend just asked me to marry him in the middle of his aunts wedding and it seemingly came out of nowhere, forgive me for being a little surprised” Danny was whispering but Steve was close enough to hear his every word.

“Am I not allowed to propose now?” Steve asked with a smile. “If its not something you want we can just forget this moment ever happened okay?” Steve squeezed his hand and with his free arm he wrapped it around Danny’s shoulder pulling him closer.

“You are allowed to propose I didn’t say you couldn’t I’m just a bit startled that’s all, I didn’t expect it, especially not in the middle of a wedding ceremony.” Danny relaxed a bit into Steve’s touch.

“Is that a yes then?” Steve asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“Yes, that’s a yes, of course it’s a yes you big goof!” Danny didn’t even attempt to whisper in his response “Come here!” He leant in and kissed Steve wrapping his free hand around Steve’s neck stroking his fingers through his hair in the comforting way he loved. Pulling away the pair were beaming at each other and Steve chanced a look over at his aunt who was just finishing her song and gave her nephew a wink.

“I love you, so much!” Steve whispered to Danny.

“I love you too!” Danny stroked his hand over Steve’s hair again before settling in with his head against Steve’s shoulder and they watched the happy couple say ‘I do’.


	3. Surpise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two songs feature in this story: 
> 
> 1\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkdM5PrR0kI  
> 2\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hwRe7scRiY

“Hey Steve its me, look I’m having to stick around a bit longer than planned, there was a delay in the appeal so they’ve asked if I will stay till they can get a trial scheduled…I’m so sorry babe, I’ll call you soon…I miss you” Danny’s voice cut off with a beep and Steve sighed slipping his phone away. They were having to rely on voicemails more often while Danny was away because of the slight time difference. 

“Was that Danny?” Aunt Deb asked as she wandered into the living room with two mugs of coffee, she handed one off to Steve who slumped into the couch.

“Yeah, he was called back to New Jersey for an appeal on a case he worked, there has been a delay and now he has to stay longer.” He huffed taking a sip of his coffee.

“How much longer? Is the New Jersey DA aware he’s getting married this weekend?” Aunt Deb sat down next to him relaxing into the cushions.

“I doubt it, but you know Danny he’s going to stick around and do his job and I wouldn’t ask him to come home early, even if it is for our wedding.” Steve sighed, he could hear what he was saying but a part of his heart wasn’t completely in it. “Besides we can get married any day.”

“Yeah, but we have got everything sorted, the venue the flowers its all done.” Aunt Deb had planned the whole thing for him because he didn’t have the first clue how to plan a wedding and Danny had been called off not long after they started planning everything.

“Deb, it’s okay, it’s not that I don’t appreciate all the work and effort…and money, you’ve put into this wedding for us but honestly me and Danny are low key.” Steve sighed rubbing at the headache that was threatening to spring up.

“I just want this day to be special for you both, nothing wrong with a bit of romance.” Deb answered with a smile draping a hand over Steve’s arm.

“I know, but Danny’s been married once already and that didn’t go so well so weddings aren’t really his thing and me…” Steve pathetically waved his hand at himself.

“You’re an ex Navy Seal and a McGarrett man.” She laughed tapping his arm.

“Yeah that.” He chuckled. “I’m not exactly great at expressing my emotions, Danny knows that and he loves me anyway…if anything Danny is the only person I can really express myself with.”

“You know, if you want me to make everything more low key, there is still time to do that you know.” Deb suggested.

“Nah, I don’t want you to lose any deposits or anything, I’m sure whatever you’ve planned will be great.” Steve answered.

“The money doesn’t matter and you know it, besides its Leonard’s money” She laughed winking at Steve who laughed with her.

“You’ve got to remember to thank him for me by the way, he really didn’t need to pay for this whole thing.”   
  


“Nonsense, he thinks of you as family now…he wanted to help.” Deb reassured him taking a sip of her coffee and they settled into silence.

They remained quiet for a while until Steve’s phone pinged in his pocket and he jumped, putting his coffee down on the table and grabbing his phone as if it were life and death on the other end.

“It’s Danny.” Steve hit the button to answer and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the sound of Danny’s voice. 

“Hey babe, I’m glad I caught you.” Danny began and Steve could hear the smile on his face.

“Yeah, I got your last voicemail, look don’t worry about me, you stick around as long as you need to.” Steve began.

“I knew you’d say that, but Steve we are literally getting married on Saturday, that doesn't give me much time to get home…I don’t want to cancel but it’s looking like we may have to postpone this thing.” Danny paused letting the information sink in for Steve who took another deep breath and rubbed at the full blown headache attacking his temple now.

“Okay…look don’t worry about it, Aunt Deb is here she can reschedule everything.” Steve reassured him.

“She’s a great lady you tell her I said thanks.” Danny answered and Steve could no longer hear the smile.

“I will…and hey Danno, do me a favour…just come home as soon as you can okay, I miss you.” Steve had wandered out onto the deck leaving his Aunt to dispose of the coffee cups in the kitchen. If she was taking her time so she could listen in on the conversation she wasn’t being subtle about it.

“I love you…I will be home as soon as I can, just make sure you’ve got your monkey suit on standby okay…I’ll talk to you soon, give Grace a kiss for me.”

“I will, I love you too Danno.” Neither Steve nor Danny hung up right away and it took Steve everything he had to hang up on the man.

……………………………………………………………………………………

A few days later Danny was finally on a plane that was making its decent onto Hawaii and he couldn’t wait to see Steve. He’d been in this tin can for far too long and he’d been in New Jersey even longer. Their Saturday wedding date had been and gone and it was now mid week. Danny had been in constant contact with Deb rearranging the big day. She had taken Steve’s words into account and had spoken with Danny about bringing the whole affair down a notch. Danny had happily agreed but they hadn’t told Steve anything they wanted it to be a surprise.

The arrivals at the airport was relatively quiet for the middle of the week, most of the tourists arrived on a Friday in an attempt to spend as much time as they could on the island paradise. It was good for Danny because it meant he spotted Deb almost immediately.

“Detective Williams.” She beamed opening her arms up for him to give her a big hug. “Welcome home Danny.” She spoke into his shoulder.

“It’s good to be home, how’s my boy holding up?” Danny asked pulling back slightly.

“He’s okay, putting on a brave face but he’s clearly missed you” Deb answered patting Danny’s cheek.

“I’ve missed him too…so we all set for tonight?” Danny asked grabbing his suitcase and following Deb out to the car.

“Everything’s arranged, we just need the grooms” She linked her arm with Danny’s as they made their way out to the car.

“What did you tell him to get him out the house?” Danny asked opening a taxi door for Deb to climb in.

“I told him we were going out for a nice family meal, just Me, Mary, Baby Joan and of course Steve. I told him to put on a suit.” She smirked over at Danny.

“I bet he loved that.” He chuckled.

“He kicked up a bit of fuss but I told him to stop being a baby and he muttered the rest of it to himself” She laughed. “He must have learnt that from you.” She nudged Danny who grabbed his chest in mock shock.

Danny rattled off Steve’s address to the taxi driver. “Lets do this!” Danny clapped his hands together rubbing them in a dastardly way.

………………………………………………………………………………

Steve was carrying baby Joan on his hip as they entered a very fancy hotel restaurant. She had gotten fussy in the car and he’d been sat closest to her so he kept her occupied until they arrived. She only wanted to be with uncle Steve when they got out the car, crying hysterically when Deb tried to get her out the car seat.

“Aunt Deb, why are we here? I was hoping to speak to Danny tonight, what’s the special occasion anyway?” Steve complained bobbing Joan up and down to keep her entertained.

“It’s nice to treat your only family to a nice dinner every once in a while and I know how much you’ve been missing Danny so I wanted to cheer you up.” She patted his arm that was wrapped around Joan and gently stroked Joan’s back.

“And keep me preoccupied” He muttered under his breath.

“Okay you’ve got me, it doesn’t hurt to get your mind off the one thing that’s getting you down, forgive me for trying to help.” She argued as the hostess lead them to their table. Mary just watched the exchanged with a smirk on her face.

“What are you laughing at, my pain funny to you?” Steve poked her side with only a hint of annoyance at her.

“No not at all, I’ve just missed this that’s all” She wrapped her arm around his waist and he reciprocated pulling her into a half hug.

Steve’s phone chimed in his pocket and he rushed to grab at it. He had been waiting for Danny to ring all afternoon and he couldn’t help the excitement. He slid the answer button and stepped away from the table for a moment, Joan still attached to his hip.

“Danny hey!” He began.

“Hey baby, how you doing?” Danny’s chipper voice settled the banging in Steve’s chest.

“I’m good, I’d be better if you were here though.” It was a low blow and he knew it but he missed Danny too much to care.

“I know babe I’m almost done, hopefully I can be on a flight back tomorrow, just hold on a little longer for me.” Danny sounded so sincere and it settled Steve’s mind, at least now he had an arrival time. Joan was pulling at the phone laughing to herself finding Steve gently grabbing he hand away absolutely hilarious. “Who’s laughing?” Danny asked when he heard Joan’s happy noises.

“I’m with Joanie, she wouldn’t settle so she’s practically attached to my hip right now.” Steve laughed smiling warmly at the little girl.

“Aww uncle Steve, that’s adorable…you know I have it on good authority that a guy who is good with kids is really attractive.” Danny smooth talked.

“Oh yeah, well don’t get used to it as soon as she’s asleep she’s going back to her mother.” Steve chuckled but he couldn’t help his mind wandering to the thought of him and Danny with a child. They had Grace and Charlie and he loved them like they were his own but a part of him had thought about kids with Danny.

“Alright” Danny began brushing aside the unspoken thought they were both having. “I’ll be home soon…I love you.” Danny finished.

“Love you too.”

Steve stood starring at his phone for a moment letting the pain of missing Danny settle back in his gut where it had been living for the last two weeks. Little did Steve know over at the table his aunt had just received a text message.

_‘Good to go here, ready when you are.’ ~ Danny_

…………………………………………………………………………

It wasn’t late when they got back to the house. Mary had complained that it was past Joan’s bedtime so they’d settled the bill early and headed out. The house was dark, just like they’d left it but there was something not quite right. Steve was a Navy Seal and cop, he knew when things didn’t feel right and to trust his gut.

“Hold on guys, something’s not right here.” Steve froze at the bottom of the steps and reached for his gun, he hadn’t intended to take it with him to the restaurant and he’d conveniently hidden it from his aunt who disapproved of weapons around the baby.

“Steve! What did I say about the gun?” Aunt Deb reprimanded but Steve shushed her with a finger to his lips.

  
“Stay here.” Steve crept up the stairs keeping his feet light. When he approached the door he could tell it was pushed too and not locked like he remembered leaving it.

He held his gun up at the door and gently pushed the door open trying not to make any noise. He crept into the dark room and his gun was immediately drawn to the light that was on in the kitchen. He cleared the living room and poked his head up the stairs making sure his gun was always pointing where he was looking. He crept over to the kitchen and paused just behind the door listening for anyone inside. He could hear the screen door slide open and someone entered the kitchen. Any second now they would be coming past him and he was ready. He took a deep breath and waited, whoever was in his kitchen was rifling in the draws. Another deep breath and he peered round the corner and could just about see the guys shoulder through the open door it was definitely a man. One more breath, “three, two, one.” Steve muttered and slammed the door open the rest of the way with his boot and pointed the gun at the intruder.

“Freeze! Five-O!”

“Whoa! Whoa don’t shoot, its me!” Danny’s voice startled Steve and the confusion must have shown on his face.

“Danny? What the hell man I could have shot you, do you realise that?” Steve was breathing heavily he was terrified of the fact he was five seconds away from shooting the love of his life.

“Yeah I wouldn’t put it past you! You Neanderthal animal! Put the gun away!” Danny yelled back in his typical whiny tone.

“Right sorry, what are you even doing home I thought you weren’t due back till tomorrow?” Steve asked putting the gun back in its holster and unhooking it from his belt. He was home now and clearly safe from harm so he put the gun on the side.

Danny just shrugged at Steve who glared at him with confusion, surprise and a slight hint of annoyance. Steve shrugged back mocking Danny.

  
“That all I get? A shrug, you’re shrugging now?” Steve muttered.

“Yeah I’m shrugging what do you want me to say?” Danny was smirking and Steve was even more confused.

“Say? I don’t want you to say anything, get over here!” Steve was grinning like an idiot as the excitement of Danny standing in his kitchen finally took over. Danny wasted no time in reaching up and wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck nuzzling his nose close so he could breath Steve in. It made his heart jump as the smell of the ocean and warmth hit his senses. Steve groaned into Danny’s shoulder squeezing him tighter. “I missed you so much! You are never leaving again you hear me!” Steve could feel the chuckle vibrating through Danny as he pulled him as close as he could.

“I’m not going anywhere.” They stayed like that for a while, or at least until Aunt Deb and Mary deemed it safe and came wandering into the kitchen breaking up the moment and breaking them apart.

“Look whose home!” Mary beamed as she wrapped her one free arm around Danny and Joan tried to pull on the tie that Danny was wearing.

“It’s so good to be home! He Joanie, you been good for uncle Steve?” He rubbed her cheek and she squirmed away with a smile nestling into her mothers shoulder.

“What are you doing back?” Mary asked, she was just as in the dark as Steve was because she couldn’t keep a secret to save her life so Deb hadn’t taken the chance.

“Well I realised I missed the most important day of mine and Steve’s life so I should probably make it up to him in some way…” He paused looking up at Steve who was watching him with the same confusion flashing across his eyes.

“What you talking about?” Steve looked around the faces in the room and the same confusion was plastered on Mary’s face but Deb and Danny were sharing a look.

“I should go get ready.” Mary waved her hands up in surrender and disappeared through the sliding doors.

“What is she talking about, get ready?” Steve tracked her as she left the room and he noticed that the back yard wasn’t as dark as he first thought.

  
All down the yard were strung up fairy lights lighting a path way down to the beach. Steve glanced at Danny with a raised eyebrow.

“Probably better to show you than explain.” Danny spoke softly going to hold the sliding door open. Steve hesitated but followed him out on the deck and he could see the whole yard now.

The lights weren’t the only thing illuminating the private beach, down at the bottom planted into the sand were flame torches that lead to a palm leaf archway. That’s where he spotted Deb standing with a microphone and Leonard stood off to the side in a tux. That’s when he realised scattered around the beach were his friends and family. Grace, Kono, Adam, Chin, Jerry, Max, Kamekona even flippa were all there.

“I was thinking about the perfect wedding for Steve McGarrett and I thought, beach, friends and beer.” Danny pointed to a table set up on the deck with a small buffet and a bucket of ice filled with beer and champagne. “What do you say? Wanna get hitched super seal?” Danny asked with a tentative hand on Steve’s back.

“You are incredible!” Steve laughed but he was choking back the tears. Steve wiped away a few tears.

“Is that a yes?” Danny asked a little concern in his voice.

“Yes, of course, yes! Let’s do this!” Steve took Danny’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze before he let him go. Mary joined him by his side and she took his free hand and Danny took Joan from her giving Mary a gentle kiss to her cheek. Steve watched Danny head down to join the others and handing Joan off to Leonard with a soft brush of her hair.

“You ready big brother?” She squeezed his hand smiling.

“I love him.” Steve spoke softly watching as Danny took his place under the arch.

“Then lets get you two married!” She nodded down at Aunt Deb and Steve startled back to reality as the sound of his aunts voice echoed through the yard over some well-placed speakers.

_‘Well it’s been building up inside of me for, oh I don’t know how long, I don’t know why but I keep thinking something bound to go wrong…”_

Mary linked her arm with Steve’s and as they made their way down the lit up path to the beach everyone took their spots, all to the soft slow tones of Deb McGarrett.

Steve couldn’t stop the grin on his face as he made his way towards Danny, it was romantic and sappy but it was perfect. It was everything Steve would ever want in a wedding, just him and Danny and their little Ohana. Steve stuck out his fist for Gracie to bump as he walked past and winked over at Kono and Chin, both of who were trying their hardest not to cry. Before he knew it he was standing in front of Danny. Mary gave him a kiss on the cheek and handed him off to Danny.

“I can’t believe you did all this” Steve whispered as he stepped into Danny’s space.

“I felt awful for missing our first wedding so I wanted to make it up to you.” Danny took Steve’s hands in his and rubbed gentle circles into his knuckles.

“Apology accepted, I just want to be married to you” Steve huffed out a laugh. He leant down and gently brushed his lips to Danny’s it was brief and sweet and what he’d wanted to do ever since he found Danny in his kitchen. There was a chorus of ‘awws’ from the group gathered on the beach, which broke them apart.

“You two fellas ready?” Nicky had appeared beside them under the arch in his usual smart black suit and a beaming smile.

“Absolutely!” They chorused laughing together.

Deb had gone to stand beside her husband to watch her nephew marry the man he loves. She felt a pang in her heart at how privileged she was to get to see this. She knew when she got sick that there were things she was going to miss out on in those kids lives and she counted her luck when she looked over at Mary swaying Joan from side to side as she gently wiped away the tears and watching Steve say his vows.

“Danny, it’s safe to say that when we met it wasn’t love at first sight” There was round of laughter from the gathering friends. “But over time, I learnt how kind, loving and loyal you truly are and you are the one person I can be honest with. You bring out the best in me and I will always be grateful to you for that.” Steve was trying not to cry but it didn’t matter because he could see the tears in Danny’s eyes too.

“When I first came to this island it was for one reason” Danny looked around until his eyes settled on Grace who smiled at him and he gave her a wink. “She was the only thing keeping me on this island, since then, I’ve gained quite a few more reasons to stick around,” He looked at the group of friends and family and some of them chuckled softly. “But you Steve, you made this place a home for me and for Grace, something I never thought possible, until right now!” Danny couldn’t help himself he had to kiss Steve.

Nicky looked frazzled by the jump in the ceremony, “Um, I now pronounce you husbands….oh who am I kidding.” Nicky sagged letting out a huff as he let the two men continue.

A loud cheer came from the gathering, clapping and whooping and one wolf whistle Steve was going to pretend hadn’t come from his aunt Deb. They broke apart and stood there wrapped up in each other.

“We did it” Danny muttered wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck just like back in the kitchen and Steve swayed them side to side holding him tight.

“Finally” Steve whispered into his ear.

………………………………………………………………………….

There was a low hum of chatter in the yard as they had moved the ceremony into a celebration. The champagne was flowing and the beer tasted just as sweet as Danny had hoped when he kissed it from Steve’s lips.

There was a tapping against a glass and the crowd quietened down and turned towards the interruption.

“Sorry to interrupt the celebrations but I wanted to take this moment to say a few words.” Aunt Deb held up a glass of champagne as she spoke. “Many years ago I was given the privilege of taking in two wonderful children, now I never got to have any children of my own but I never felt like I missed out on the love of a child because I had you two.” Deb pointed at Steve and Mary who were standing off to the side. “I am so grateful to get to watch you two grow and change and love. Mary, I am so proud of you and your beautiful baby girl Joan and…my little Stevie, I was worried there for a minute that you’d never find anyone to love. There’s nothing wrong with you of course, you’re a very handsome young man and anyone would be lucky to have you. But, you were afraid, for a long time and I am just so relieved and happy that you found Danny!”

“Thanks Aunt Deb, I think” Steve laughed.

“I love you all so very much, so without further ado, raise your glasses to the happy couple! Steve and Danny!”

  
“Steve and Danny” the little Ohana chorused.

“Now, where did the music go! You two need a first dance!” She jumped down off the steps she’d used as a podium and went to join Danny and Steve who were looking startled at the concept of dancing in front of everyone.

“Whoa, no aunt Deb, we don’t really dance its not really…” Deb shoved them onto the makeshift dance floor and all of a sudden before they could object the music started to play.

Steve took Danny round his waist and held their hands clasped together against his chest. Danny could feel Steve’s heart beating beneath his hand along with his own that was beating way too fast. They swayed gently for a moment until the music picked up and Steve pushed out Danny twirling him on the spot before pulling him back crashing into him.

“Check you out, you’ve got some moves Commander” Danny laughed picking up the pace and taking back the lead spinning them around as they moved to the music.

“Oh I’ll show you moves Detective” Steve whispered into his ear. He then pushed Danny back out with his free hand spinning him around pulling him back to him and dipping him backwards with his hand firmly on Danny’s back so he didn’t fall. Danny was stunned in place as he let Steve lean down and kiss him. It was brief because Steve couldn’t hold on too long. He pulled him back up and kissed him again this time slow and passionate. Danny curled his fingers into Steve’s hair and twisted his face to get better access to his husband.

“I love you Danno.” Steve broke away but kept his arms around Danny and Danny’s fingers were well and truly tangled in Steve’s hair now.

“Love you too babe.”

The music continued to play and Danny and Steve lost themselves in each other resting their foreheads together and gently swaying to the music. The dance floor around them filled up with their family and they were for just this moment completely and totally happy.

Off to the side Aunt Deb was dancing with Leonard but her gaze was looking past her husband and was settled on her nephew and new nephew in law. She smiled warmly at them, letting the image of this moment paint across her memory so she could save it forever more.


End file.
